


The Scarf Thief

by guren666



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang
Genre: Ambiguous Slash, College AU, John is gay for Smitty, M/M, but not too much okay, expect cliche cuz that's how I roll lately, honestly everyone is gay, if you got the reference then kudos to you, some mild drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: What seemed like a boring night spent watching movie in cinema turned out quite differently. Cam dragged Smitty to the movie to 'relax and unwind' and likewise John was dragged there by his roommates. Near the end of movie, by a slight intervention of chance, they swap scarves without each other's knowledge.Was it a chance or fate?





	1. The Swap

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT, time to start another college AU nobody asked for, but you'll get it anyway. And yeah, I am starting the trend of Gay Baby Gang on AO3 because someone has to. It's already a tag on Tumblr, so I thought it'll be okay. After all, members of Gay Baby Gang, short for GBG will be appearing in this a lot. Plus my bois deserve some recognition, too.

John rarely went to cinema. It’s not like he didn’t have anyone to go with, it’ just it was too crowded. He was never fond of huge rowdy crowds.

His roommates made him go with them, so here he was, sitting in a crowded big room, trying to watch the movie (with 3D glasses might he add), but it was quite difficult. Adolescents and annoying couples kept on whispering over the movie all the time. John was really getting fed up with them and just ready to leave, but he stopped himself from making a scene.

It wasn’t often he’d go out. If only this movie wasn’t so utterly boring. Romance comedy. His roommates had a weird taste in movies.

The movie was maybe twenty minutes in, still a ways before they can leave. He let out inaudible sigh, staring at the big screen blankly, not really caring for the dialogue that was happening.

His mind drifted off, thinking about all the stuff he has to do once he gets back. It would be a better use of time to work than being stuck in this perpetual limbo called cinema.

John put up his elbow on the arm rest, when another elbow collided with his. It was dark, so he couldn’t see the face of the stranger, but he heard him mutter an apology, quickly withdrawing the hand away.

Raising a brow, he watched the stranger for a bit, but he was no longer paying attention to John, instead he turned to his friend(?) and they made a poor attempt at whispering.

In fact, John heard what they were talking about.

 

_“Do we have to stay until the very end? I got to finish my assignment.”_

_“So do I and you don’t hear me bitching. We’re here to unwind, now shut up and let me enjoy this fucking excuse of a romance movie.”_

A sigh left the stranger’s lips.

 

_“Fine, Mr. Prissypants. Wake me up when this disaster’s over.”_

_“Wake up..?”_

In that moment a loud shushing made both the stranger and his friend shut up. John had his eyes on the big screen, but he still caught the stranger with peripheral vision. He sat more comfortably and most likely closed his eyes.

 

John smirked. He wished he could do that, but knowing Craig he’d be extremely mad at him if he went to sleep just like that ballsy man next to him.

 

Suddenly, he got tapped on the arm by said roommate who sported a grin, in his hand were the drinks he went to get before the movie started. He just got back from the line? But it’s been around twenty five minutes. 

He mouthed silent thanks as he took his drink and took a sip as loudly as he could, maybe it would wake up the stranger and he’d get pissed off. Now that would be entertaining, because this movie fucking sucks.

As he thought, the stranger didn’t even budge. As obnoxiously as possible, he slurped so loudly it would have woken up even a hibernating bear, but the man on right was still out of it.

Craig was actually trying to watch this trash of movie, so John stopped being an annoying little shit and pretended to watch. A few rows ahead of them, he saw Matt and Swagger. They were also trying to watch, but knowing Swagger, he wasn’t entertained in the least and just suffered through it. If it wasn’t for Craig’s pleading for two goddamn weeks, he wouldn’t be sitting here tonight.

 

A couple of minutes more and John had a good excuse to stand up and take a breather. Without a warning, he showed his drink into Craig’s hand.

_“You going to toilet.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“You better not run away, it’s almost over anyway.”_

John didn’t reply, since he had nothing witty to say. He stood up, facing the crowd and slowly made his way towards the nearest exit, up the stairs and into the lit hallway.

 

He sought out the sign and went in. After he’s done with the business, he’ll relieve some of that built up stress and boredom. Nothing beats vaping.

_Meanwhile, back in the cinema..._

His head bobbed to a side, where he met only the unforgiving arm rest, which instantly woke him momentarily. Groaning, his eyes came upon the empty space. Where was that guy who sat there? Probably bailed, he would too if Cam wasn’t so bitchy.

 

He was a bit chilly, so when his fingers felt the soft fabric of his scarf, he grabbed it, folded it multiple times until it became the shape of an odd ball and used it for keeping his arms warm. Now that he was fully awake, he jabbed Cam in the arm.

_“How much longer?”_

_“Maybe ten minutes... did you really sleep the entire time.”_

_“Yep.”_

Cam shook head, not saying a word, but his silent disappointment made him pause. Maybe he should have tried to give this movie a chance. Tomorrow, he won’t hear the end of it at the seminar.

He only came here with his friend because he bribed him with a study session. Everyone knew when it came down to it, Cam had the best scores on exams. It was like this since high school. In no small part to Cam, he made it through with minor problems and now he’s even attending the same college. They are even gunning for the same major, so they share quite of classes together, which was good.

 

 

Suppressing the yawning, he looked at the screen. The sloppy kiss scene made him cringe. She just stood there and did nothing, no reciprocation. They call this acting?!

 

A few murmurs echoes in the cinema and he clasped hands on his mouth. Did he just really say that out loud. From the look Cam gave him, it was safe to say he did indeed speak his mind a tad louder than he wanted initially.

 

The long and cheesy feels scene was over and he hoped for love of god that the end of this movie was nigh. He unwrapped the scarf from his hands. He brought it closer, sniffing. It smelled... different. Probably got soaked in the smells of the cinema. He can’t be the only guy here who wears cologne.

Empty seat on his left got taken again. The guy came back and his friend was talking to him in a hushed tone of voice.

 

_“What took you so long, it’s almost over.”_

_“Chill Craig, I came back, didn’t I.”_

_“Took your sweet time, what were you doing, shitting an elephant?”_

_“Whoa now, this movie’s so **interesting** I couldn’t stop myself from relaxing a bit.”_

An exasperated sigh was drowned out by loud cheering and even louder credits song cuing the end of movie. The lights switched back on. John was among the first people to stand up. He quickly put on his coat and scarf, forgetting about the guy he was so curious about, he merely glanced at him once and then turned to Craig, telling him to hurry up.

 

Cam took his time getting dressed, so he took the time to scan the face of the man he sat next to for almost two and half hours. He had medium length bleach colored, wavy hair and blue greenish eyes that stood out. He could have taken a closer look if he and his friend weren’t in such a hurry. They left among the first. Two more hurried up next to them. When the one with bright purple hair and glasses zipped up his coat, the four of them left.

He found himself staring after the guy who sat next to him. The guy was interesting in a way. They both found the movie dull and boring, unlike most people. And judging from what he heard, he also got dragged here by friends. They already had those two things in common, maybe he’ll meet him someday somewhere again.

Chuckling to himself, he watched them disappear into the retreating crowd. Chances of them meeting again are next to zero, he didn’t even catch his name.

 

“Smitty? We should leave, the cinema staff will be here shortly to clean up.”

He nodded, walking out after Cam who was telling him the highlights of the movie. As they went out for fresh air, Smitty looked around.

 They were nowhere to be found, they might have come here by car. Shrugging, he turned to his friend and listened to his rambling as they walked back to dorm.


	2. We meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By some strange luck, the two strangers from cinema meet again and John recognizes Smitty's voice. But is he really the stranger from yesterday?

Monday. Worst day in the week. But what could possibly make the day even worse? A seminar at 7 am in the morning. After getting back home from that disaster of a movie, they stayed up until 1 am in the morning, which left him with little sleep. John woke up at 6.20 am, with a bad case of bed hair.

He was glad they lived close by the school campus. Still half asleep, he yawned and got up, heading to bathroom to do the usual morning routine. Matt knocked on the door, telling him to hurry up. John rolled eyes. He unlocked the door five minutes ago. “Come in.”

Matt rushed in, grabbing his toothbrush in frenzy, looking as sleep deprived as John felt. “Holy fuck, I overslept. Why didn’t you wake me up.” He muttered between squeezing out some toothpaste onto his brush and checking on his phone for time.

Raising a brow at him, John held back a chuckle. “Calm down, we have fifteen minutes to get to class. Now, I’ll leave you to it, I’m gonna get dressed. After the seminar, we’ll grab a bite somewhere.” He informed Matt, who nodded shortly. Turning back to the mirror, he started brushing his teeth.

Back in his room, he browsed through his clothes, deciding on something simple, yet warm. The spacious seminar rooms weren’t exactly warm. John looked at his mirror reflection with critique. He looked decent enough.

Confirming the time left to get to class, he calmed down. They can still make it. Now, to get shoes on and a jacket...

He shuffled out of his room with his bag, to the entrance where he hastily put on shoes. When he reached for his jacket on the coat rack, he smelled that distinct aroma again. John raised a brow questioningly at the black scarf part sticking out of his left jacket’s sleeve. He pulled it out and eyed it. It had a pattern on the inside, his scarf didn’t have any. That meant this scarf wasn’t his.

Then, that means someone swapped his scarf with theirs. But why? Was it a genuine mistake or did the other person do it on purpose?

John shook head, folding the scarf and he brought it back to his room, where he just dropped it on bed. He’ll get back to that mystery later. He’s thinking too much into it.

“Hurry up or I’ll leave you behind!” Matt’s voice from the entryway made him aware of the time. They better hurry. He ran back and took his jacket from Matt, frantically putting it on. They didn’t bother locking up since others were still inside.

 

On the way, John was thinking about who could have possibly swapped scarves with him. The ballsy guy from cinema popped up in his head. They sat next to each other, it could have happened only when he went to toilet to vape.

John shrugged. Oh well, it was just a scarf.

But still, what are the chances they meet again?

 

He shrugged it off, scuttling beside Matt who looked like someone who was done with life. “Cheer up, I know of something that might raise your spirit.”

“What could possibly make my day better?”

“Tonight there’s this party and Craig is friends with one of the guys who is hosting. We’re all going there, borther.”

 

“And at parties, there are usually a lot of hot chicks. And alcohol. This is an opportunity I won’t let pass up. Thank fuck Craig is so sociable.”

 

“Yeah, should be a fine distraction. Now all we have to do is survive the morning stuck in limbo.”

Matt nodded, his hand dug deep into his bag. After good twenty seconds of rummaging through his things, his brows almost interlined. “Of fucking course... how much time do we have left?”

John checked his phone. “We’ve just enough to find a suitable place in the back. Why?” 

“Because I forgot to bring my notes from last lecture. But I know I put them in my bag.”

“Did you really put them inside? I sometimes think I did something and later it turns out I didn’t. Remember that group assignment last semester? Let’s just say I didn’t earn any friendship points from other three people for being super late with my part of project.”

 

Matt sighed. “At least I brought my laptop with me. Guess I’ll take notes on that today.”

“Better than nothing.” John shrugged and his friend sighed again, running fingers through his raven hair. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s just find a good spot in the back where no teachers pets’ will mind my rapid typing.”

 “Only tryhards sit in the front voluntarily.”

 

The two friends had to end their conversation because they’ve reached the main hall which was void of all the usual buzz. It could only mean that most classes have started. They quickly ran up the stair to the second floor of the massive building until they stumbled upon the grand seminar door wide open. It meant they came just in time, of course.

Matt and John went in, immediately after entering noticing that more than half of the two hundred seats were already taken. And as John presumed, most people decided to sit in the back, so they both stopped, looking around for a good spot. “There in the left corner. Two seats in the third row. Only two people are sitting there.”

“Alright, let’s go then.” John said already descending the mini stairs that led up to the left row. He wasn’t one to brag, but he never skipped on taking notes in class and he’s not starting that trend now. He only hoped the people around them would be courteous enough to shut up and listen to the lecture.

John picked the seat closer to the other two boys in their row, not really looking at anyone. He’s used to being stared at. Bleached hair, painted nails, lots of rings and quite the fashion enthusiast, people often have some misconceptions about him. At one point, sometime during the first year of college, he stopped giving a shit about what other people thought. If he wants to fucking paint his nails and wear pink fashionable shirts and hoodies, he’ll do it. As Craig often said, it was none of other peoples’ business what he wore. One thing that really matters is he’s comfortable.

Who’d ever thought Craig would occasionally say words of wisdom, John certainly didn’t see it coming. He chuckled, shedding off his jacket, he slung it over his seat and searched for writing necessities and his notebook for this lesson.

Meanwhile he was occupied with that, Matt finally joined him and sat down next to him, with that ‘kill me now’ look on his face as he solemnly brought out his laptop.

“Dude, liven up. Think about the party.” John reminded/motivated him and it seemed to work because his friend cracked a brief smile. It however vanished when his laptop started up, the obnoxious Windows start – up tone practically echoed in the hall. All the nerds and ‘tryhards’ as Matt called them gave him a look. Normally John or Matt would have retorted something witty to the front row fuckboys but before they could do that, the teacher walked in and the little chatter floating around came to a halt, the entire hall was enveloped in total silence.

Teacher’s shoes tapped on the stairs as he went to take his place all the way in the front. His gaze ran over the students. He clasped hands. “Alright, I’ll hand out attendance list first. I expect it back by the end of lesson, filled with names. You know how it goes already.” He handed out a single sheet of paper to the people in the front. When it finally makes its way here, the lesson will be nearly over.

“Now, let’s start. I hope you all have nimble fingers because we’ve lot to cover today.”

An orchestra of groans, each with a differing stage of annoyance made the teacher chuckle. “Let’s start off with where we stopped last time.” He turned on the projector and as he was explaining, they saw diagrams and simple explanations. If only all teachers prepared a presentation like this guy does, then taking notes would be so much easier.

 

Soon, only sounds in the room were scribbling of hundred of pens and typing from students who preferred taking notes on their laptops – or were just forgetful like his friend and had to switch to the alternative.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour and twelve minutes into the lecture (they took a short ten minutes break) the students were beginning to show signs of tiredness. Notably people around them stopped taking notes and some just straight up dropped pens and dozed off. John and Matt however bravely continued, not even slowing down once. The gruelling tempo of lecture didn’t give them space to slow down.

John was too engrossed in the baritone voice in the front, so when he felt a light tap on his shoulder, he was surprised to find himself staring into brown vibrant eyes. “Do you have a spare pen by chance?” The whisper and the tone of voice both seemed familiar. Even his face seemed familiar. Wasn’t he...

“Um, could you give me a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ I need a pen ASAP.”

Quickly, he sought for his spare pen in the deepest reaches of his bag. His fingers stumbled upon it, John gave it to him, aware of two things.

  * he was behind on taking notes
  * the guy was hot



 

 

“Thanks.” The guy mumbled and John tried to listen to the lecture, but his gaze kept on venturing to the guy. Only a few minutes were left until the lecture was over. The attendance list finally traveled all the way to them and John neatly wrote down his and Matt’s name (since Matt was busy using both hands for typing) and then passed it along to the other two in their row.

 

The reminder of lecture was spent on trying to listen, write down what the teacher was saying and sneakily glancing at the guy he lent his pen to. Why did he have a feeling they’ve met somewhere before.

Eventually, the morning lesson was done and the teacher got back the sheet of paper now filled with names. Most of students were already standing up to get dressed and leave, but John was stuck in an internal conflict as he thought about asking the guy if they met before or not.

Matt saved the long Word document and turned off his laptop, closing it up. “That wasn’t so bad, although I am sure I have over thousand of typos there. Anyhow, I’m hungry so let’s go.” Matt said, putting away his laptop, but John wasn’t listening to him at all.

 

The guy along with his friend were already getting dressed, when he nervously chuckled, turning to face John, in his hand was the pen. “Damb, I almost forgot to return it. Thanks a lot man, you’re a lifesaver. Cam never brings a spare pen.”

 

“Hey, you never bring any spare ones either.” The other tall guy retorted. “True, so true. I think we should leave before the teacher changes his mind and comes back for another two hours of torture.” He said jokingly, wrapping a black simple scarf around his neck. John picked up a really familiar scent mixed up with the one from this morning.

He blankly stared at the guy who wore a black basic scarf, elegantly wrapped as he slung it around his shoulder. Then, he stopped as if he was hesitating or wanted to say something to John, who was still dumbstruck with shock, but Cam was waiting on him, already fully dressed. So, he had no choice but to put on his jacket. He apologetically smiled at him. “Thanks again. We’re in a hurry, so see ya around!” He and his friend Cam walked away, up the mini stairs to the exit. At the door, the boy waved and then he vanished from John’s view.

 

Matt who saw the whole scene unfold waved in front of him. “We’re the last ones, come on man. You don’t wanna get locked in, do you?”

John shook head, recovering from the mild shock. For now, he decided to not tell Matt or anyone of what he learned. Because for all he knew, the guy might not be the ballsy one from cinema yesterday.

“No...”, he replied, getting dressed.

It was just a coincidence. There’s no way that cute, hot guy was the one who swapped their scarves.

They left the room, heading outside to get some food. John wasn’t closer to solving the mystery, but maybe it will change soon. Good fifteen minutes later when they sat down at a pizza place, he realized he didn’t even know the cute guy’s name.

 

Strangely enough, John had a feeling they will meet again. With that thought, he finished the last slice of pineapple pizza.

Once all slices were gone, they headed back to college building for more classes.

At least he has something to look forward to. Maybe the cute guy will be at the party, too. Then he’ll have plenty of opportunities to find out if he really is the scarf thief or not. But until the party, there are still lessons to attend...

Not looking forward to them, John walked beside Matt who looked more alive after eating some food.

This will be a long day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My upload schedule is so ambiguous you have no idea xD   
> I'll try to write more soon, but no promises.


	3. A chapter that fills your soul with joy, but it took too long to write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally confronts the scarf thief at the house party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had around 50 title changes before I settled on this. Let that sink in gents and ladies.

Many hours later, they made it back. Both were worn out from listening to the jargon from teachers all day. To wake up from the post – lessons lethargy John took it upon himself to brew some coffee.

So there they were, Craig was behind the sink, washing the dishes and humming a melody. Matt sat down at the kitchen table, looking like the definition of tiredness. He yawned, pulling up his phone. John rolled eyes. As if he didn’t sit through the same tiring shit.

Putting a coffee pot full with water on the lit stove, the bleach blond boy listened into the usual conversation in the kitchen. How were the classes, what did they eat today (Craig was like the mom of their group of friends, there wasn’t a single day he didn’t ask that) and then they switched it up with random stuff like Matt saying they’re out of butter and eggs, so next time someone goes grocery shopping they should add it to the list... etc. John stopped paying attention as he was preparing coffee for himself and Matt.

His gaze was set upon the pot, which was beginning to simmer, when they heard Swagger’s loud, upset voice bouncing off the thin walls. “ **Ah, the nuts! The NUTS! Again! AGAIN!!”**

At this point, the three of them lost their shit and laughed. John stepped aside from the stove to hold into the chair for support, wiping away a tear. Craig stopped washing, the washrag was dumped in the oily mess of dishes and pots, giggling in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. And Matt who was used to Swagger’s antics (they were bros even before college) merely chuckled a few times after he calmed down, uttering: “I think he’s stoned again, he bought peanuts two days ago when we went shopping. I bet he knocked ‘em over and now he’s salty... over salted peanuts.” He clarified. Craig and John calmed down in the meantime, each going back to what they were doing.

 

* * *

“By the way, who is that friend of yours, Craig? I thought we were the only friends you have.”

 

“Oh, he’s an acquaintance really.... hey! What do you mean by that? I’ll have you know I’m popular.” Craig said defensively.

“Either way, I’m looking forward to it.”

John took a sip of the steaming hot coffee with a smile. He wasn’t as much looking forward for the party than hoping to meet the cute guy again.

Then, a door creaked and all three men turned to see the presumably stoned one. His black hair was disheveled, his eyes were almost bloodshot and overall he looked really... stoned.

“Do you think that cats are evil masterminds that are here to annihilate all mankind so they can take over this planet as their own?”

“What the fuck man, you should lay off the hard stuff. Or any of that stuff, period. Also no, I don’t think cats are here to kill humanity and claim this planet as theirs.”

 

“ **HA!** You’re one of them!”

Matt put his hand on Swagger’s shoulder. “I never thought I’d agree with Craig on something, but you have only a few hours to sober up before the party.”

 

“Why sober up if I know I’m gonna get wasted there?” He asked with a wild look in his eyes.

“He’s got a point there.” John acknowledged the truth behind Swagger’s statement and set his cup of coffee once again down on table, giving his roommates a glassy look that had nothing to do with them or the current topic.

 

This evening will be interesting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Couple hours later, the boys were on their way to the party. Craig kept on telling them that he’s not gonna haul their drunk asses back, so they better stay somewhat sober and not pass out somewhere cuz he won’t collect them. Not this time.

His warning was duly noted.

 

There won’t be a repeat from last time. John got dared into a vaping competition; he won but his lungs were protesting for the rest of night and he went home earlier than his friends who stayed a bit longer. Craig spent that night dancing and circling around the diverse groups of people he somehow knew... meanwhile Matt and Swagger vanished into a room with some other kids and yeah, they got stoned, on top of that they kept drinking till 3 am.

Besides, John had other plans tonight. The scarf thief will most likely be at that party, Craig said all the kids from their college will be there. Well, the cool ones who don’t mind a bit of booze to accompany the nightly allures of a party. Tonight, he’s gonna get at least his name if nothing else.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Due to unforeseen circumstances (they were stuck in a stupid traffic jam) they arrived a bit late to the party which was already in a full swing, the house party was popping with people everywhere. Swagger and Matt entered first, immediately going for the alcohol, meanwhile Craig spotted someone. “There’s Tyler, the one who invited us, I’ll go say hi. I’ll be back later, please don’t do anything stupid.”

“Dude, you’re saying this to the wrong person.” John motioned to the duo at the improvised bar with booze.

Craig facepalmed. “Oh boy... they’ve been warned. I’m not picking up their corpses come tomorrow morning.”

John chuckled. “Noted. I’m just gonna chill out and pick a spot. I... am looking for someone.”

That got his friend’s attention. “Oooh, really?”

“Yes, really, now go. I’ll meet up with you later. “

 

“Alright John.” Craig turned and while he was walking away, John heard him mumbling something about corpses and dumping them into random gutters.

 

He snorted at the mental imagery in his head, looking for a spot that would be ideal so he could see mostly everyone present. Only a few people were ridiculously tall, like that friend of Craig’s, so spotting the scarf thief will be a bit difficult in this crowd.

 

 

John decided on the spot by the bar because he wanted to keep a closer eye on his two drunk friends and also he could see any newcomers, in case the guy wasn’t here yet. While he’s having a look around, a bit of something surely wouldn’t hurt.

He scooted closer to the improvised bar and picked up a plastic cup, a random bottle and poured himself a gracious portion that almost overflowed.

A voice to his left whistled. “Look at that. Tyler said it’s the hardest stuff. You’re a brave one um...?” John’s eyes switched from two guys. “John.”

“Right, you’re brave. Scott here is afraid to drink too much. At least he can drink, I’m the driver, so I can’t even enjoy the evening to the fullest. Name’s Marcel by the way, handsome one next to me is Scott as you might have guessed.”

“Must you be so gay, Marcel.”

“Only for you, babe.”

“For the – way to go, we’ve only met John and you pull the ‘he’s mine’ card.”

“Hey, you never know, you’re too cute for your own good Scotty.”

“I am not!” Scotty shouted, while John watched them with amusement.

“Don’t worry. I am here to find someone, I’m just hoping we’ll meet here.”

“Who are you looking for? We know basically everyone who is here.”

“Yep, so who are you looking for?”

“I don’t know his name.” John felt stupid saying that. Like who the hell doesn’t ask for a name?

“So it’s a guy, I had you pegged for bicurious like Scooter here, but to think I was right...” Marcel muttered, sipping from his plastic cup, while Scotty elbowed him in the side.  “What? It’s the truth. Anyway, how does your guy look like?”

 

John furrowed brows at the ‘your guy’ part. For one, he wasn’t even sure what he wanted if they met here tonight. A name. Then maybe confrontation about the scarf? Sighing, he glanced at Marcel, then at Matt and Swagger. Craig was still engaged in talking to the host and some other guys around them. “Ah, he is shorter than me, maybe around Scott’s height, short brown hair and brown eyes.”

“That description is vague, John.”

Scotty was however looking in the opposite direction, casually sipping, when he stopped to ask. “Is your man friends with a huge blonde guy?”

John rattled his brain to remember. “Oh yes, he is as huge as Tyler, if not taller.” John confirmed and Scotty turned to face him with a smirk. “Then you’re in luck. Your guy has just arrived, fashionably late at that.”

 

Putting down his cup, John took a peek. It was him alright, with a smile plastered on his face, laughing at something his friend told. “I take it that’s him. Well, time to move on and check on Brian and Nogla at the poker table. Hope it goes well, good luck.” Scott patted his shoulder and Marcel gave him thumbs up, then they walked away, up the stairs.

John still hasn’t moved, his eyes were glued on the latecomers as they strut in. It looked like the blond guy knew Tyler as well, because he left him alone.

 

The cute guy was moving towards the bar; more importantly he was getting closer to him. But, isn’t that what he wanted? A confrontation and to get to know him a bit. Fixing up his composure, John averted his gaze until he was sure the other was by the bar.

Now how to start a conversation...

“Hey, I know you. You’re the guy from the seminar who gave me a spare pen.”

John was pleasantly surprised that the cute guy remembered him. “Small world, isn’t it?”

Chuckling, the other looked at him with those eyes and John was sure he was gonna do something unreasonable or bravely stupid if he keeps that up. A sappy song was ending and a more cheerful tune kicked in; ideal for dancing. This is a party after all. John grabbed his cup and emptied it. He’ll need this extra edge for what he’s got in mind. “Wanna dance?”

“Alright, but I warn you – I’m horrible dancer.”

“We can be horrible together then.” John said, stepping away from the bar, following after him to the packed dancing floor. He was waiting for John with a beckoning finger, calling him closer.

_Hey nana hey nana_

_Hey nana hey nana_

_Hey nana hey nana_

_Hey nana hey hey_

_Hey nana hey nana_

_Hey nana hey nana_

_Hey nana hey nana_

_Hey nana hey hey_

 

Getting in the rhythm, they danced and John found himself smiling, because this was unexpected turn of events – and he liked it. “So, you here with friends?” Other boy asked to fill in the silence as they danced. “Those two idiots in the corner over there and then a friend who got us here in the first place. Guy knows the host, Tyler. I’m here only for the booze and...”

_You eyes are like a blue sky, blue sky, blue_

_You're floating in the fountain, in the fountain of youth_

_I bet you have an ocean, secret little potion_

_I bet you have a lover who's as fine as you_

_Hey Mr. Love, Mr. Big Love, Big Love_

_Hey nana hey nana_

_Hey nana hey nana_

_Hey nana hey nana_

_Hey nana hey hey_

“Aaand? Go on.”

John wondered if the alcohol made him this foolhardy or if it was a different intoxication. “I was hoping to meet you here.” He came out with the truth, waiting for a response, but all he got was a hearty little chuckle. “This is hilarious. I came here for the same reason. I wanted to meet you again.”

“Heh, small world indeed. Now that it’s out, how about you tell me your name? My name’s John.”

“Slow down chief. I need to confirm something. Are you hitting on me?”

_I've got a little secret too, I've got a mad little crush on you_  
I wonder if you notice, wonder if you see  
I wonder if you ever want to dance with me  
We shall never talk about such things, such things  
  
Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey nana  
  
Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey hey  
  
Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey hey

“Maybe.”

“Aw, that’s not fair. I was gonna say my name if you said yes, but a maybe won’t just do, so I won’t say it.”

John blinked, he was out of rhythm, but he didn’t care. Did he just imply he would have liked if John was hitting on him? “Wait, you like me, too?”

“I wouldn’t be dancing with you otherwise, you dummy. Since your first reply wasn’t what I thought it would be, I’ll give you my nickname. Name’s Smitty, nice to meet you John.”

 

_555-7172 now 555-7172_

_And oh, before you go, before you go_

_Let me just take one last glance love_

_Oh, before you go, before you go_

_Could you tell me what's my chance love_

_High, low_

_High, low_

_Somewhere in the middle find a good little soul_

“Smitty it is until you tell me your name.”

 

“You assume we’ll be more than friends by that time?”

John smiled mischievously, repeating himself. “Maybe.”

 

“Well played, John, well played.”

“So, what’s next?”

John cocked his head to the side, taken back by the question. “What’s next?”

“I didn’t come all the way here on foot to just dance and flirt with someone who might or might not be here.”

 

_High, low_

_High, low_

_I can bat my eyes like a Heidi -ho_

_I've got a twinkle in my eye_

_Come baby, come dry my eyes_

_Are you gone to hold me, are you gone to see_

_Sweet daddy, are you ever gone to marry me_

Smitty rolled his eyes and grabbed John by his chin, dragging him down and kissed him. John forgot where they were and engrossed in it, deepening the kiss.

 

_Hey Mr. Love, Mr. Big Love, Big Love_

_Hey nana hey nana_

_Hey nana hey nana_

_Hey nana hey nana_

_Hey nana hey hey_

_Hey nana hey nana_

_Hey nana hey nana_

_Hey nana hey nana_

_Hey nana hey hey_

By the time they noticed the song was over, they were staring at each other, out of breath. “This trip? Totally worth it.” Smitty got out between taking deep breaths, because that kiss literally blew his mind.

“Holy shit, you’re so aggressive. I like it.”

“The word is assertive, John.” Smitty corrected him as they disregarded the current fast paced techno song and danced close to each other, slowly turning in place. Smitty’s hands on John’s shoulders, John’s hands around Smitty’s waist.

 

 

 

Meanwhile those two were engrossed in each other, their friends saw everything. Craig and Cam were sitting with Tyler and his friends, just enjoying their company when they saw them, closer than strangers should be and - kissing.

Craig spat out his beer and Cam almost choked on his drink. “Well, now I know why John wanted to come here so badly.”

“I just can’t believe they actually hooked up.”

“Boys, it’s impolite to stare overlong. Also, I need you upstairs for a round of poker.”

“I don’t have any money on me.” Cam immediately retorted and Craig opened his mouth to say something similar, but Tyler’s smile was that of the Cheshire Cat. “Who said anything about money, we’re playing for **fun**. Now follow me. The party can go on even without me being down here.”

Cam and Craig traded quick looks, each doubting Tyler’s words, but stood up and followed after him.

 

 

That night, Smitty and John hooked up. Matt kinda sobered up, but Swagger was so drunk he was hitting up on everyone regardless of who they were, then Cam and Craig lost to the Irish duo of Brian & Nogla who dominated at poker. Tyler lost, too but he was still having fun. Scotty and Marcel politely declined the offer to join for a few rounds and went downstairs, only to find that the new couple was outside in the backyard.

“We’re still the cutest couple.”

“Yep.”

“So, what do you say, wanna dance with me, babe?”

Scotty smiled. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
